Kevin Peck
THIS ARTICLE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION! Please help the Criminal Minds Wiki by expanding the article and filling out our remaining sections! Tracy Ferguson |path = Serial Killer Abductor Poisoner |signature = Two distinct signatures: *Photographing victims candidly, in captivity, and post-mortem *Posing victims in white satin lingerie post-mortem |mo = Abduction Heroin overdose Shooting |victims = 4 killed 1 attempted |status = Incarcerated |actor = Casey Thomas Brown |appearance = Last Gasp}} Background Last Gasp Peck is first seen photographing a paralyzed woman. He stops momentarily, revealing a coffin next to them and holds her chin up for the camera. He later drags her body in a sack and incinerates it. He opens an old chest, revealing his latest victim. He picks her up and gently comforts her, but she shakes uncontrollably in fear. It is later revealed that the second woman seen was actually his third victim, his first being Tracy Ferguson. Peck finishes taking a photo of his latest victim, who has been drugged completely still. He strokes her chin and calls her beautiful, as he closes her eyes. He leaves the room, going through racks and aisles of wines before finding a bottle and grabbing two glasses. Peck goes up the stairs to the next floor, revealing an elegant house party as he goes through a crowd of people, complimenting those who he passes. He meets up with a woman, named Jessica Mayhew, saying he found the bottle he was telling her about. He pours both of them glasses of wine. Jessica says she missed him, while he says he was 19 when he left for Europe eight years ago and that she was a wild child. Peck holds up his phone, asking for a picture. She lets him and he takes a picture of her, calling her beautiful. She says he knows how he is. He asks how her father, a senator, is. Jessica says he's the same - very much in power. Peck calls her father rich and famous, saying he reminds him of Jessica. He later abducts and drugs her, bringing her down to the wine cellar. Peck says she reminds him so much of Tracy. He kisses her, as his hand strays down to her legs, sliding up her thighs. In a hotel room, he tells Jessica that Tracy never let him touch her. He says she only let him watch as seven men took turns having sex for her in exchange for heroin as he sat and drank wine. He then injects Jessica with heroin. He lies beside Jessica's still body as he cries, reliving Tracy's death. Simmons bursts in, demanding for Peck to raise his hands up as Alvez checks for Jessica's pulse. He is arrested and escorted out of the hotel. Modus Operandi Kevin primarily targeted brunette Caucasian call girls who served as surrogates for Tracy. He found his second to fourth victims at a five-star hotel where he would meet them and take a candid photo of each of them. After somehow abducting his victims or given that they were call girls, paid them to have sex with him at his home, he would hold them captive in a locked box in his house's basement. After a couple of days, he would take another picture of the victims were the exact same kind of lingerie Tracy wore when he killed her. The next day, he would kill the victims by shooting them in the chest with a handgun. He then took photos of their bodies in staged positions. The bodies of the victims would be put into body bags and incinerated in the house's furnace. When he killed Tracy, he injected her with a lethal dosage of heroin and did the same to Jessica Mayhew, although the latter was saved in time by the BAU. Profile No official profile of Kevin was given by the BAU. Known Victims The dates denote when the 2018 victims were abducted. *Unspecified date in 2010: Tracy Ferguson *2018 **March 4: Unnamed woman **March 9: Unnamed woman **March 12: Unnamed woman **March 14: Jessica Mayhew Appearances *Season Thirteen **Last Gasp Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Season Thirteen Criminals Category:Incarcerated Criminals Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Poisoners Category:Abductors Category:Dormant Killers